The Summer Camp
by Invader Tak1
Summary: Yusuke and the gang got to summer camp to stop a demon there!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! My friend, Invader Tak, made this story. Im just uploading it cause she wrote it on my computer. Anyway please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Tak does not own YYH!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Atsuko: Yusuke! This thing came in the mail. From your school.  
  
Yusuke: * Taking a bite out of a sandwich * ...So.  
  
Atsuko:Well it is for a summer camp and I...ah...signed you up for it ok.  
  
Yusuke: Mom!!  
  
Atsuko: Kaiko is going to the camp.  
  
Yusuke: Ok ill go!  
  
Atsuko: I knew you would see it my way, But Yusuke you know i do not want any grandkids!  
  
Yusuke: ...  
  
Atsuke: OK... *Throws a bag at Yusuke* And here is the ticket the bus comes in 15min. OK bye bye now!  
  
Yusuke: That mother of mine! * starts to walk to the bus stop*  
  
Botan: Yusuke! *Yusuke turns* you have to go summer camp there is a demon there.  
  
Yusuke: That is where I am going.  
  
Botan: well i am going with you.  
  
Yusuke: Well that is a suprize!  
  
Botan:...Yukina,Hiei,Kuwabara,Kurama and Kaiko are at the bus stop waiting for the bus too.  
  
Yusuki: Oh...well that is great.  
  
  
  
  
  
At The Bus Stop  
  
*Botan and Yusuki get to the bus top and ,get in line they see the bench full of bags*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi look at the side of that bus!  
  
Yusuki: * He looks at the side of that bus*  
  
* The sign reads !!!!!!THE HAPPY CAMPERS CAMP BUS!!!!!! * Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...What the hell!  
  
Kaiko: Yusuke is that you?  
  
Kuwabara: Smooth Urameshi.  
  
Camp Consular: Hey you happy campers here is your gift bag!  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara are the last two on the bus the inside is all panted pink inside! And all the people are in there purple happy camper shirts! Kurama seemed to blend in guite well ....But Hiei stuck out like a sore thumb he was being held down by campers for trying to burn his happy camper (i guess he was not so happy!) shirt.  
  
Camper: We will be sitting 4 to a set and the 4 that we sit with is the 4 at are cabins are with.  
  
set/cab:1.) Hiei,Yukina,Kuwbara,kaiko ect........ect. set/cab:9)Kurama,Botan,Yusuke  
  
Sorry number nine we have an odd number.  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Camp Happy Camper

Invader Tak: Thanx for the reviews! Disclaimer: I dont own yyh........................  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei: Get me the hell off this thing now!  
  
Kurama: Oh Hiei please it was not that bad.  
  
*The group stares at Kurama*  
  
Kaiko: Come....  
  
camper: Sorry kaiko but hey everyone lets all sing a song ok.  
  
Yusuke: Come on guy. We dont need this.  
  
Camper: Yusuke when you go to your cabin there will be a girl there it is a new one she will be Botans room mate.Ok. I am telling you becuase you have the key. ok  
  
Yusuke: Oh...ok  
  
Botan: Oh Yusuke glad I found you. I got some more info on the demon. Its feeds off the souls of humans and then kills them when they are weak Yusuke the demon is one of the campers Yusuke! We must find the demon Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Ah...I see I got it Botan!  
  
Kaiko: Yusuke would you help me with my bags  
  
Yusuke: I...  
  
Kuwabara: I will kaiko I have to go there anyway ok.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara Kaiko is my girlfriend!  
  
Kuwabara: Look Urameshi I was just tryin to be nice ok!  
  
Yusuke: Well dont ok! Hey it looks like Yukina needs help.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh ah bye bye  
  
Yusuke: Hehehehehe well that's all for him hey, Where did Kaikos bags go ? Hey Kurama those are kaikos bags!  
  
Kurama: I know she asked me to take then to the cabin.Becuase you and Kuwabara where fighting.  
  
Yusuke: Oh....  
  
~*~ Please review again! 


	3. The new girl

Invader Tak: Yo hi I am so happy to get my story off of Filler Bunnies account! Well please review!  
  
::Chapter 3::  
  
::Kurama, Yusuke and Botan finally got to there cabin. There is the girl waiting for them::  
  
Botan: Hi there you must be my new roommate!  
  
The girl: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Botan: Well my name is Botan.and yours is.  
  
The girl: My name is.Miku.  
  
Botan: Nice to meat you Miku!  
  
Yusuke: Look sorry to get in the way but it is raining and I want to get inside. OK!  
  
::They get into the cabin there is a small room, With a sofa, a chair and an end table. There are to door at each end of the of the room, they have a sigh over them "boys" and "girls." Both boy and girls room have a night stand and a light 2 beds and 2 dressers::  
  
Kurama: Well I guess we should get unpacking now.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah bye girls.  
  
Girls: Yeah see you in a min or two.  
  
::Well the groups are unpacking and announcement comes on "Please stay in your cabins do to the rain and lighting all opening activities are close!" "P.S. lights out at 9:30!!!"::  
  
Yusuke: * Runs into main room * Yahoo!!!!!!!  
  
* Botan walks into the room shortly after so does Kurama *  
  
9:30  
  
Announcements: Boys and girls lights out and into your rooms!  
  
Botan: Night but that is funny Miku never came back out. Oh she must have gone to sleep.  
  
Kurama: Yeah it has been a long day.  
  
Yusuke : Yeah well come on Kurama it has been a long day. Night Botan. * Yusuke turns out the light and they head to there rooms *  
  
5:30  
  
Announcement: Its is 5:30 and time to wake up all you happy campers! Be at breakfast in! hour!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell do thows basterds have waking us up at 5:30. Kurama where did he go now!?  
  
:: Yusuke gets up and walks into the main room ::  
  
Yusuke: Kurama how long have you been up?  
  
Kurama: I always get up at 4:30.  
  
Yusuke: Are the girls up yet?  
  
Kurama: No, I have not even herd them.  
  
Yusuke: Well I'm Getting them up why should they sleep!  
  
::Yusuke filling open the door to the girl's room to see Miku staring at Botan. Botan is all pall in the face and is breathing hard she is to weak to walk.::  
  
Kurama: I am going to take her to the nurse see you two latter bye bye.  
  
:: Invader Tak : Ok hope you like see chap 4 to see if anyone else is WEAK. Please review!:: 


End file.
